collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Alienation
‘Alienation’ is the state of being or feeling estranged from an object or a state, such as a person or mode of being. Alienation, so far as it is a feeling, requires a subject to feel that it is alienated from an object, which can either be also a perceived cognitive subject or a mere object, which is to say that subjects feeling alienated can feel so about either things having lived (e.g. other people), or things having never lived (e.g. computers). In the case of being alienated from one's own person, that is called depersonalization. Alienation is often viewed as problematic, such as in the case of the idea of a thing (or a subject) separated from what it is perceived as properly belonging to — incidentally: according to Stanford Encyclopedia (r. 2019), this defines the "basic idea ‘alienation’ which seems to capture most authors and traditions". Generally, regarding being alienated from states, people report not only feeling alienated from things such as their own feelings or memories, but from various states of being, such as states of affect, experience, ability or health. T. Szanto ''(2017) defines ‘alienation’ as a tripartite deﬁcient relation, or a “relation of relationlessness,” to oneself, others and the world''. Alienation can be seen to be either individual alienation or collective alienation. E.g. Alienation of land through acquisition by foreigners (exo-autochthonous alienation); Age alienation (e.g. alienation in old age); Disability alienation; Unemployment alienation; Skill alienation; Class alienation; Poverty alienation; Wealth alienation; Education alienation; Parental alienation; Self-alienation; Emotional alienation; Alienation from emotions; National alienation; Organizational alienation; Habit-effected alienation; Drug-induced alienation; Disease-effected alienation; Incarceration-effected alienation; Harassment-effected alienation; Milieu alienation; Workplace alienation; Alienation from one's labor; Child alienation; Family alienation; Filial alienation; Animal-effected alienation. Alienation from internal objects The mother’s distress and tears may still bring you to act in certain ways, but they don’t move you. In this article, I shall argue that part of what happens is that you become alienated from your emotions. — Szanto, 2017 Alienation from one's own emotions or affects; Alienation from one's own personality; Alienation from one's own memories. “Beneath the difference between physical and emotional labor,” Hochschild writes, “there lies a similarity in the possible cost of doing the work: the worker can become estranged or alienated from an aspect of self—either the body or the margins of the soul—that is ‘used’ to do the work” (Hochschild 1983), referring to a feeling of alienation from one's own in being relatively forced to perform work, be it e.g. essay writing or rape. "ESA is not reducible to cognate but different phenomena such as feelings of being manipulated, coercion, and self- deception". Alienation by an other It is high time to supplement their focus and investigate not just emotional extension but also what might be called “emotional invasion” — a negative modulation of the affective life of individuals by heteronomous, intrusive factors and actors — Thomas Szanto, 2017 Alienation by a corporation; Alienation by a regime; Alienation by religious organization; Alienation through cult participation; Alienation through ideology; Discourses on alienation Discussions of alienation have been seen to especially, but not uniquely, "be associated with Hegelian and Marxist intellectual traditions." E.g. Marxist concept of Alienation: Indeed, the problem with the theory of alienation is not really that it is humanist, but that it itself is fetishistic. — Primož Krašovec «The Alien Capital» Media alienation ("people can be more cut off from the society in which they live consequence of media penetration into their lives. The introduction of new media, particularly television into traditional societies has shaken centuries-old customs, cultural practices and simple life styles, social aspirations and economic patterns.") UIA It is to be ascribed to the universal alienation from life that the facts and relationships which I discovered have been overlooked or consistently concealed. — Reich Rhizomata * Adaptation; Maladaptation; Self-alienation; Social alienation; Cyborg alienation; Technological alienation; * Technosocial alienation; Labor alienation * Accelerated alienation/Acceleration of alienation (Accelerationism) * Related: Otherness; Othering; The Outside. See: Xeno.